hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Dance
is the first song of Hi-5 from Series 16 in 2016. Lyrics Come on all you animals of land and sea From the jungles and the rivers and high above the trees We're having a party, an animal party So come on and dance with everybody. Everybody, everybody Everybody dance! The animal dance, animal dance Like there's ants in your pants, ants in your pants Like there's wings on your feet and there's wings on your hands We're bouncing and bumping, this party is really jumping When we animal dance, animal dance Animal dance, animal dance. Magnificent meerkats poping and laughing Frogs and kangaroos are jumping and hopping Elephants stomp and wave those trunks Hippos rumba and do the bop. Everybody, everybody Everybody dance! The animal dance, animal dance Like there's ants in your pants, ants in your pants Like there's wings on your feet and there's wings on your hands We're bouncing and bumping, this party is really jumping When we animal dance, animal dance Animal dance, animal dance. Monkeys swing and shake that tail Lions and tigers roar and wail Fish and dolphins do the swim Everybody do the animal thing. The animal dance, animal dance Like there's ants in your pants, ants in your pants Like there's wings on your feet and there's wings on your hands We're bouncing and bumping, this party is really jumping When we animal dance, animal dance Animal dance, animal dance Animal dance, animal dance Animal dance, animal dance. Spanish Lyrics Vengan animales de la tierra y mar De la jungla y los ríos en un árbol están Hoy hay una fiesta con los animales Será divertido, siempre bailando. Siempre baila, siempre baila Siempre baila, ¡sí! Como un animal, un animal Hazle siempre como algo en tu ropa está Alas hay en tus pies y en tus manos también Brincando y saltado esta fiesta ha comenzado Haz como un animal, un animal Un animal, un animal. Verás suricatas brincando lianas Ranas, canguros que juegan y saltan Un elefante se mueve así Un hipopótamo baila feliz. Siempre baila, siempre baila Siempre baila, ¡sí! Como un animal, un animal Hazle siempre como algo en tu ropa está Alas hay en tus pies y en tus manos también Brincando y saltado esta fiesta ha comenzado Haz como un animal, un animal Un animal, un animal. Simios balanceándose Leones, tigres rugen bien Un pez va tras un delfín Como un animal haz siempre así. Como un animal, un animal Hazle siempre como algo en tu ropa está Alas hay en tus pies y en tus manos también Brincando y saltado esta fiesta ha comenzado Haz como un animal, un animal Un animal, un animal Un animal, un animal Un animal, un animal. Portuguese Lyrics COMING SOON Gallery Dayen Animal_Dance.png Mary Animal_Dance.png Tanika Animal_Dance.png Stevie Animal_Dance.png Ainsley Animal_Dance.png Hi-5_Animal_Dance_9.png Hi-5_Animal_Dance_8.png Hi-5_Animal_Dance_7.png Hi-5_Animal_Dance_6.png Hi-5_Animal_Dance_5.png Hi-5_Animal_Dance_4.png Hi-5_Animal_Dance_3.png Hi-5_Animal_Dance_2.png Hi-5_Animal_Dance.png Credits Animal_Dance.png Category:Animals theme Category:Tanika Anderson Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Dayen Zheng Category:Ainsley Melham Category:Mary Lascaris Category:Songs of the week Category:Hi-5 House Series 3 Category:Music Key of A